Alas rotas
by hagane-inu
Summary: Lo que parecía ser una sencilla misión en el mundo de los vivos tiene consecuencias desastrosas cuando Aizen aparece, convirtiendose en una lucha por salvar la vida de un amigo.
1. Prologo

Parecía una misión muy sencilla.

Tenían que acabar con unos cuantos hollow que estaban causando problemas en el mundo de los vivos, nada complicado, cierto?

Hasta se habían molestado en mandar al capitán de la decima división junto al shinigami sustituto. Ultimamente las cosas estaban tan tranquilas que habían llegado al punto que casi no tenían papeleo o reportes que hacer, evento más único que raro.

Si era una misión así de sencilla, entonces como rayos habían acabado en una situación tan desastrosa?!

Solo estaban peleando contra unos simples hollow, y de repente se econtraban con los mismisimos traidores, Sosuke Aizen y Ichimaru Gin. Claro, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de huir, las ganas de peleas -y aparentemente también la estupidez y los deseos de muerte- les sobraban por varias razones , pero se trataba de dos ex-capitánes, así que de todas formas tenían que ser cuidadosos. Claro, ser cuidadoso no significaba no ser idiota.

La pelea estaba relativamente igualada, las zanpakutos se enfrentaban en un continuo intercambio de golpes y ataques que iban y venian de ambas partes sin parar, ninguno de los contrincantes se dejaba de mover, el reiatsu de todos estaba casi hirviendo por la intensidad de la pelea –bastante ironico, considerado que el del capitán de hielo congelaba-. No obstante, si se analizaba mejor la situación, los que llevaban las de perder eran Ichigo y Toshiro; aunque no fueran muy poderosos, el número de hollows que acababan de enfrentar era mucho mayor del que creían, y eso ya los había dejado algo cansados, y como si eso fuera poco, a Ichigo ya se le había acabado el tiempo de activación de sus poderes de hollow.

En definitiva, no les iba nada bien.

-Que has venido a hacer aqui, Aizen?!- preguntó Hitsugaya en el momento en el que se encontró cara a cara con el ex-capitán, deteniendo su zanpakuto con la ayuda de Hyorinmaru.

-Eso no es tu problema, capitán de la decima división.- contestó Sosuke, manteniendo su usual calma. De repente, hizo retroceder su oponente con un contrataque repentino. –Solo venía para buscar Kurosaki.-

-K-kurosaki? Y que quieres de ese tipo?!-

-Ey! Les molestaría no hablar como si no estuviera aqui?!- gritó desde lejos un muy molesto Ichigo que corría como alma que lleva el shinigami, mientras intentaba evitar los rapidos ataques de Gin; aún peleando, no pudo no escuchar su conversación, más por curiosidad que por ser el objeto de la conversación.

-Me temo que no puedo contestarte esa pregunta, Hitsugaya-kun.- respondió Aizen con un tono sin emociones, ignorando por completo las quejas de Ichigo. –No te preocupes, no tengo intención de matarlo, por supuesto, eso es solo si mi experimento sale como lo tengo planeado.- siguió, sin mostrar ningún rastro de emociones, como si lo que estuviera diciendo no tuviera mucha importancia.

La calma que no parecía abandonar nunca el ex-capitán era una barrera espantosa, que no dejaba entender en lo absoluto los pensamientos de Aizen; sus planes podían estar yendo tal como lo planeó, como podían estar fracasando totalmente, y en ningún momento lo entenderían, a no ser que el mismo Aizen lo quisiera, esa era una de las cosas más escalofriantes de aquel hombre. Hasta el muy frío y controlado Hitsugaya lograba sentirse inquieto enfrentandose a esa desagradable presencia, pero lo único que podía hacer por el momento era confiar en Hyorinmaru y en el otro shinigami.

De repente, una ligera sonrisa apareció por un instante en el rostro del traidor.

Hitsugaya no pasò por alto esa casi imperceptible señal. Y tampoco Gin lo hizo.

-Dispara hasta la muerte, Shinsou!- su ataque fue rapido y preciso. Kurosaki estaba demasiado concentrado en su pelea contra Aizen como para darse cuenta a tiempo de la hoja de la zanpakuto que se le estaba acercando; el capitán usó su shunpo para lograr acercarse lo más posible a Ichimaru para detenerlo, pero lo único que logró fue desviar el golpe.

-Ah? El pequeño capitán quiere unirse al juego?~ dijo Gin volteandose a verlo, su sonrisa retorcida alargandose mientras dirigía su nuevo ataque hacía el chico. Aún no había podido ver que tan grave podía ser la herida de Kurosaki, y cualquier cosa tuviera planeada Aizen con el, no era nada bueno, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Los ataques de Ichimaru eran muy rapidos, y Hitsugaya empezaba a cansarse. Tenía que hacer algo rapido.

-Reina sobre los cielos congelados, Hyorinmaru!- el majestuoso dragón de hielo salió de la zanpakuto, helando el aire con su presencia. La criatura de hielo rugió al cielo antes de lanzarse contra sus enemigos; Ichimaru no pudo hacer nada a tiempo, y se quedó atrapado en el hielo del dragón.

Lo siguiente que sintió Hitsugaya, fue la espada de Ichimaru atravesandole el estomago desde atrás, y el rojo de la sangre manchando su uniforme de shinigami. Frente a el, Aizen sonreía con su zanpakuto en la mano, anulando la ilusión.

-Lo siento, Hitsugaya-kun, pero me temo que no puedo permitirte arruinar mi plan.-

-Detente!- Ichigo jadeaba y apenas lograba sostener a Zangetsu, muy malherido y cansado. Aunque la pelea con Aizen no fue para nada bien, eso no le iba impedir darlo todo para proteger a sus amigos, no le importaba mucho si estaba a punto de morirse intentandolo.

-No seas estupido, Kurosaki! No estás en las condiciones de seguir- el pequeño capitán soltó un gruñido y tosió sangre al sentir como Gin le daba vuelta a la espada adentro de su herida. Cuando miró hacia su estomago, se dió realmente cuenta del daño que había sufrido, y hizo un esfuerzo por acercar la mano y sacar la hoja de la zanpakuto de la herida.

-Los niños no deberían meterse en los asuntos de los adultos, sabes?~ y entonces el peliblanco retiró su arma, solo para prepararse a atacar otra vez.

-C-callate, Gin!- exclamó con odio Hitsugaya, como si se tratara de veneno; aún no olvidaba todo lo que había pasado Hinamori por culpa de los dos ex-capitanes, y también Matsumoto había sufrido mucho por culpa de Ichimaru desde que el se fue; definitivamente no los perdonaría. La herida en el estomago le dolía y seguía sangrando, pero aún así insistió en ponerse de pie y sostener Hyorinmaru, sin intención de rendirse. Solo necesitaba una buena oportunidad para sacar su ultimo as.

-Gin, encargate de el, yo tomaré nuestro objetivo.- habló Aizen con su tanto usual como molesto tono calmo y apatico. Un dragón de agua y de hielo pasó en frente de el, decidido a no dejarlo pasar.

-Tu oponente seré yo, Aizen!- gritó Hitsugaya, ignorando su cuerpo que ya le decía a gritos que había alcanzado su limite. Si tenía una oportunidad de matar aquel traidor, definitivamente la habría aprovechado, sin importar el daño que tuviese que soportar en el intento.

Ante el obstaculo, Aizen no se inmutó, ni pareció sorprenderse. Era casi como si se esperara esa resistencia. Sin nisiquiera voltearse, preparó su zanpakuto.

-Tenía que imaginarlo, no me dejarías nunca ir tan facil, Hitsugaya-kun. Es por Hinamori, cierto?- Toshiro ni se molestó en contestar, ya no lograba contener la rabia que hervía en su sangre, ni su reiatsu que amenazaba con congelar el lugar. Sin decir ni una palabra, levantó Hyorinmaru, esforzando al maximo su malherido cuerpo e ignorando el dolor que lo alertaba.

-Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!- antes de atacar, sintió algo empujandolo y dejandolo caer al piso, y las señales de dolor volviendose locas en su costado herido, pidiendole a gritos que se detuviera. Empezó a levantarse despacio por el dolor, con una mano sobre la herida intentando detener el sangrado. Frente a el, Ichigo con su bankai activado estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas en detener la zanpakuto de Aizen.

-I-idiota!- exclamó Hitsugaya, intentando contenerse para evitar mostrar cuanto le dolian las heridas. -Largate de aqui de inmediato!- terminó, apoyandose en Hyorinmaru para ponerse de pie.

-Y dejar que maten a un enano idiota como tu? Ni loco! Además estoy seguro de que hay mucha gente a la que le harías falta.- le dijo Ichigo sin voltearse a verlo, todas sus fuerzas concentradas en alejar al enemigo. Por su lado, Aizen no se veía molesto en lo absoluto, muy seguro de que su plan ya no podría fracasar. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue esperar a que las reservas de energía del shinigami sustituto se agotaran para dejarlo inconsciente, y desafortunadamente, eso no tardó en suceder, y Hitsugaya observó horrorizado como Kurosaki caía al suelo mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Aizen se alargaba.

Ichigo luchaba por no desmayarse y volver a ponerse de pie, pero eso era más difícil de lo que creía: su vista estaba borrosa, había perdido mucha sangre, y aparentemente sus heridas no tenían ninguna intención de parar de sangrar. El shinigami sustituto no podía entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor por más que se esforzase, hasta que escuchó ese grito.

-Bankai! Daiguren Hyorinmaru!-

Y mientras una gélida calma se apoderaba de su cuerpo, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Holaaa! :D Pues si, esto llevaba bastante tiempo entre mis trabajos en progreso pero se me había olvidado terminarlo xD pero bueno, aqui esta :v siento que no sea muy largo, pero normalmente mis prologos no son muy grandes que digamos xD tranquis que mas adelante se iran alargando los capitulos :v bueno la verdad no tengo mucho mas que decir, asi que nos vemos a la siguiente y aqui les dejo el omake del dia :3 hasta la proxima!

* * *

-I-idiota!- exclamó Hitsugaya, intentando contenerse para evitar mostrar cuanto le dolian las heridas. -Largate de aqui de inmediato!- terminó, apoyandose en Hyorinmaru para ponerse de pie.

-Y dejar que maten a un enano idiota como tu? Ni loco! Además estoy seguro de que hay mucha gente a la que le harías falta.- le dijo Ichigo sin voltearse a verlo, todas sus fuerzas concentradas en alejar al enemigo. Por su lado, Aizen no se veía molesto en lo absoluto, muy seguro de que su plan ya no podría fracasar.

Por lo menos, eso parecía. Hubo solo una cosa que Aizen no tomó en cuenta: la ley de Murphy.

Justo cuando iba a terminar la pelea, una pequeña cosa transparente se cayó del ojo del ex-capitán. Todos se quedaron en blanco al ver que era: un lente de contacto.

Ichigo y Hitsugaya miraron primero al lente de contacto, después a Aizen y al final entre ellos. Mientras tanto dicho traidor buscaba y rebuscaba un remplazo para esa malvada cosa, una misión nada facil con mitad de la vista borrosa. Y al ver a su enemigo en problemas, una sonrisa de las más perversas y retorcidas que pudiera existir se dibujó en los rostros de los dos shinigami, rodeados por la más oscura aura imaginable.

Aizen solo logró soltar unas palabras no muy amables antes de la masacre.


	2. Capitulo 1 - Problemas

Lo primero que supo, fue que el dolor de de cabeza lo estaba matando.

Lo segundo, fue que también su cuerpo le dolía, y eso no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Y cuando logró concentrarse lo suficiente para no volver a quedar inconsciente, hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos y mirar a su alrededor,y entonces fue cuando terminó de despertar, pues si creía estar mal antes, ahora estaba peor, mucho peor.

Pero vamos a ir con orden, y vamos a ver como se llegó a esto.

En un intento desesperado por salvarlos a los dos, Hitsugaya no dudó ni un momento en liberar su bankai; claro, el sabía perfectamente que en sus condiciones era una pésima idea, pero al parecer ya no le quedaba otra alternativa. Sabía muy bien que el objetivo principal de Aizen ahora era Ichigo, aunque no sabía el porque, pero siendo sinceros, no necesitaba una razón para hacer todo lo que tenía en su poder para detener sus planes.

Claramente, al ser una idea desesperada, Hitsugaya no había calculado ningún posible imprevisto o problema, y la ley de Murphy se lo iba a hacer pagar muy caro.

Aizen ya tenía preparado el garganta, mientras Gin iba a recoger lo que fueron a buscar, pero no se esperaban al joven capitán atacando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Extrañamente ese fue uno de los pocos detalles que Aizen no había anticipado, y el impulso del bankai los empujó directo en el garganta, que de una vez se cerró sin dejar ningún rastro.

En cuanto se recuperaron del ataque sorpresa y se percataron de lo que había pasado, Aizen estaba muy, muy enfurecido. Su plan no había ido como el quería, y seguramente entro de poco el lugar de la pelea estaría lleno de estúpidos shinigamis que le impedirían seguir con su plan. Si, realmente estaba enfurecido.

Por suerte decidió controlarse y calmarse antes de pensar; tenía planeado algo muy grande como para dejarlo ir así como así. Ya iba a irse caminando a Las Noches, cuando el pequeño cuerpo cubierto de fragmentos de hielo llamó su atención; tal vez no había ido tan mal como creía.

Se acercó un poco más y se dobló para revisarlo mejor, y su clásica sonrisa perversa volvió; el capitán de la décima división, Toshiro Hitsugaya, se encontraba inconsciente y completamente indefenso junto a el en el Hueco Mundo. Tal vez no era quien buscaba, pero eso no cambiaría sus planes.

Y eso nos trae de vuelta a la situación actual.

En cuanto Hitsugaya abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. El pequeño capitán estaba muy confundido, acababa de despertar y aún tenía la vista borrosa, además de que no recordaba muy bien que había pasado. De repente, sintió una descarga de dolor recorriendo casi todo su cuerpo, y fue entonces que volvió completamente a la realidad. Rápidamente intentó moverse, pero no logró hacer nada.

-Así que ya te has despertado, Hitsugaya-kun?- al escuchar esa voz, Toshiro no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, y entonces fue cuando entendió donde se encontraba; estaba herido en el Hueco Mundo, sin posibilidades de defenderse, y en las manos de ese hombre. Definitivamente algo malo iba a pasar.

-Aizen...- tenía muchas cosas que decir, pero en sus condiciones solo logró articular ese nombre, aunque apenas se le entendía. Aizen sabía muy bien que era lo que quería decir el joven capitán, pero no le dio importancia en lo absoluto, lo único relevante era su plan.

-Se que tienes preguntas, pero no te preocupes, pronto tendrás tus respuestas.- la sonrisa perturbadora de Aizen solo logró preocupar mas a Hitsugaya, justo antes de que el dolor lo llevara de vuelta al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

-Como que no lo encontraron?!-

Desde hace un buen rato, un Ichigo muy malherido y cubierto de vendas había vuelto al mundo de los vivos (por así decirlo), y desde entonces la enfermería del Gotei 13 no había tenido un solo momento de tranquilidad.

-No seas tan necio Ichigo! Pasamos horas buscando, pero no hemos podido encontrar nada!- ya Renji había perdido la paciencia hace rato, realmente no había sido una gran idea dejarlo justamente a el solo con Ichigo, pero no es como si hubiera mucha gente capaz de lidiar con el.

-Como es posible que Toshiro no estuviera allí..- Ichigo apretó los puños con rabia. Impotencia. Eso fue algo que Ichigo siempre odió; después de todo, no servía de nada ser fuerte, si no podía proteger a alguien?

-Que tal si empiezas por contarnos que paso? Te encontramos en el medio de una calle casi muerto rodeado de nieve y destrucción, y lo primero que hiciste al despertar fue gritar como un endemoniado buscando a Hitsugaya, podrías explicar por lo menos porque demonios lo estamos buscando.- ya había entendido que si su mejor amigo no oficial estaba enfadado, era porque realmente las cosas estaban yendo mal.

-... Fue Aizen.- tan solo escuchar ese nombre fue suficiente para dejar a Renji con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-A-aizen?! Es enserio?!- ahora, si realmente el mismísimo Aizen se había molestado en ir al mundo de los humanos, entonces tenía que preocuparse. -Y que rayos quería ese tipo?!-

-No tengo idea! De repente dijo que me necesitaba para algo y después ese idiota de Toshiro invocó su bankai... demonios, si no me hubiera desmayado...-

-E-espera...- lo interrumpió el pelirrojo, mostrándose realmente preocupado. -Dijiste que Aizen te estaba buscando?-

Ichigo asintió. -En que pensaste?-

-Si no pudo llevarte a ti, y Hitsugaya no estaba en ninguna parte...- en cuanto entendió lo que quería decir, el pelinaranja se quedó sin palabras, y de inmediato intentó levantarse de la cama, aunque su esfuerzo fue en vano, porque entonces recibió un recordatorio de la pelea que apenas se había concluido hace unas horas.

-O-oye idiota! No puedes hacer nada así!- de inmediato el shinigami lo obligó a recostarse otra vez. -Se que estás preocupado por Hitsugaya y enfadado por tener que quedarte aquí, pero piensa por lo menos una vez en tu vida! Que pretendes lograr en esas condiciones?- Ichigo intentó contestar, pero no pudo decir nada, en realidad Renji tenía razón. -Me lo imaginaba. Hazte un favor y descansa un rato, si? Ya encontraremos una solución, pero vas a ser mas una carga que una ayuda así.-

-Lo se. lo se...- aunque a regañadientes, Ichigo se vio obligado a obedecer y quedarse en la cama mientras veía como Renji iba saliendo de la habitación.

-Y no hagas ninguna idiotez!- le gritó el pelirrojo justo antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación con fuerza, como si ese simple gesto pudiera frenar al shinigami sustituto.

-Tch, pareciera que nunca me hubiera hablado antes.- se quejó el pelinaranja cruzando los brazos de una manera bastante inmadura. -Realmente cree que me voy a quedar aquí sentado sin hacer nada?- unos minutos mas tarde, cuando el chico sintió que ya era capaz de ponerse de pie otra vez, se paró de la cama despacio, intentando no prestarle atención a las señales de dolor enviadas por su cuerpo, y con cuidado abrió la ventana; primero se aseguró de que nadie fuera a entrar a la habitación, y luego revisó que no hubieran mas shinigami viendo desde afuera, y entonces salió.

-Necesito volver a Karakura Town rápido!- y dicho eso, desapareció.

* * *

... Si... ha pasado muuuucho tiempo, ya se... pero volví! BI

Ya estoy de vacaciones así que no debería tener en problemas en escribir mas rápido y actualizar mas rápidos ademas de publicar mas... técnicamente, pero hay que ver si también logro encontrar la inspiración para escribir... y eso es complicado :I

Pero no se preocupen que esto lo voy a terminar, de echo tengo prácticamente toda la historia ya pensada, solo tengo que convertirla en palabras y traerla a ustedes!

realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo era eso, así que les dejo el omake de este capitulo y hasta la siguiente! No olviden dejar sus favoritos y sus review si les gusta la historia, que eso siempre ayuda para seguir adelante! Hasta luego!

* * *

En cuanto Hitsugaya abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el cielo oscuro y sin estrellas. El pequeño capitán estaba muy confundido, acababa de despertar y aún tenía la vista borrosa, además de que no recordaba muy bien que había pasado. De repente, sintió una descarga de dolor recorriendo casi todo su cuerpo, y fue entonces que volvió completamente a la realidad. Rápidamente intentó moverse, pero no logró hacer nada.

-Así que ya te has despertado, Hitsugaya-kun?- al escuchar esa voz, Toshiro no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-Diablos, entonces tenía razón!- dijo de pronto el chico. -Eres un enfermo pedofilo!-

-...Que?- por unos momentos, Aizen dejó de caminar y se quedó en blanco, intentando elaborar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Tu cara siempre me parecío extraña, pero ya entiendo porque! Agh, ahora me das mas asco que antes!-

-P-pero yo no..- probablemente por primera vez en su vida, Aizen no tenía idea de que hacer.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que un muy feliz Hitsugaya volviera a la sociedad de almas sin problemas.


End file.
